Yami on Dr Pepper and other stuff!
by Koneko-Neko-Chan
Summary: Yami finds some Dr.Pepper and well...read on to find out!!


Yami on Dr.Pepper and other stuff!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh, Dr.Pepper, or stuff!!  
  
Yami- Dr.Pepper??  
  
Shimi- umm, yea...you do some pretty funny stuff in this story!!  
  
Yami- What??? Hey-  
  
Shimi- on with the story!!  
  
Yami was sitting on the couch 'watching' t.v. Yugi had gone to the store and had decided to leave Yami at home just because of last time!!  
  
'flashback'  
  
Yami and Yugi were in the dairy aisle of the store when suddenly Yami started jumping up and down screaming-  
  
" Help!! That, that thing is going to get me!!!"  
  
The 'thing' that Yami was pointing at was a small child eating a lollipop. The little boy took the lolly out of his mouth pointing it at Yami. Now, the little kid was just trying to be nice, but Yami took it as a threat.  
  
" Look!! Yugi, he's gonna attack me with that umm...thingy in his hand!! Help!!!"  
  
'end flashback'  
  
"How was I suppose to know it was a lolly?? They didn't have lollys in Egypt!!" Yami grumbled.  
  
Suddenly, Yami's throat went dry.  
  
" I'm thirsty." He announced, forgetting that Yugi was not there to get him a drink.  
  
So, he got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.  
  
He opened the fridge, seeing what there was to drink.  
  
" Let's see here, something in a white carton? (milk)- no. Something with a big orange round thing on it? (o.j.)- closer. Something in small, circular type red can? (dr.pepper)- yea!!  
  
Soo, after about ten minutes, he had trouble opening it, Yami finally drank what was in the can.  
  
" Oooh!! This stuff is really good, I wonder...Yay! We have more!!"  
  
a/n- Ok, I'm telling you right now, there were about 50 cans in the fridge...yup!  
  
Yami opened the last can of Dr.Pepper and gulped in down, afterwrds wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
Then he got a weird feeling in his head. Something was telling him to go jump around the house, acting like a monkey. (it is not the M.Rod)  
  
So, Yami went back into the livingroom and started literally jumping off the walls. He did this for about 30 minutes and then got bored.  
  
He sat down on the couch, and looked at the phone.  
  
" I'm gonna call someone!!" he said, acting like a little kid at Disney World.  
  
So, he picked up the phone and dialed some buttons, aka- he didn't have a clue who he was calling!  
  
After about 3 rings someone picked up the phone.  
  
" Hello. Kaiba Corp. This is Kaiba."  
  
Yami growled, how dare Kaiba call him!!  
  
" Kaiba! Who gave you the right to call me??? Or do you want to duel so I can beat you again???"  
  
" Yami!! I called you??? You were the one who called me!! Now, don't call me again or I'll-"  
  
Yami had already hung up the phone.  
  
" I'm gonna call Ryou now!!!!" he stated.  
  
So, yet again, he picked up the phone and punched in some numbers.  
  
After 4 rings someone picked up.  
  
" Is Ryou there?" Yami asked.  
  
"ang' on, lemme check."  
  
" 'Ey Martha? Do we got a boy named Ryou 'ere?"  
  
Yami sat on the couch waiting for a reply.  
  
" Um, sorry we ain't got no 'Ryou 'ere, you might wanna check with George, he migh' 'ave one."  
  
" No problem, thanks! Bye!"  
  
And with that, Yami hung up.  
  
Then the doorbell rang. Yami got up to answer it and at the door was a scruffy looking teenager.  
  
" Hey mannnn!!! You wanna try some good stuff? I'll give it to ya' reallll cheaappp."  
  
'People are so nice these days!' Yami thought to himself.  
  
" Sure! I'll take all you got!"  
  
The boy pulled some stuff out of his pockets, and handed it over to Yami. ( it's weed just so ya'll know!)  
  
" umm, looks like you owe me umm...50 dollars."  
  
Yami pulled 3 twentys out of his pocket and thrust it into the boy's hands and then shut the door.  
  
He walked back over to the couch and opened the bag of 'good stuff'.  
  
Not knowing what to do with it, he shoved the lot into his mouth and swallowed it.  
  
After a little while he started to feel really weird. He felt like he was drifting on the clouds.  
  
He walked/stumbled into the kitchen and decided to fix a hot dog.  
  
He pulled one out of the fridge and stuck it in to the microwave. Now, he meant to put it in there for only 30 seconds but he accidently put it in there for 30 minutes!! But, being high, all he saw was a 3 and some zeros and thought ' hey, it's all good!'  
  
He sat on the floor staring at the wall, and having a conversation with a piece of bread when suddenly the microwave exploded!!  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami screamed, " Run for cover!!!"  
  
He ran out of the Kitchen and then ran out the front door. He got onto the sidewalk, not knowing what to do next, so he sat back and watched the fire.  
  
After the house had completely burnt down Yami walked down the street.  
  
/ hey Yami! I'm almost home you'll never believe who I saw-... YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
// Umm, hey aibou, how was your day?//  
  
END!  
  
Shimi- hope you pplz liked it!!  
  
Yami- You made me stupid! How could you!!!  
  
Bakura- hahaha!! Your gonna get in trouble!!  
  
Shimi- The next one I'm writing is about Bakura!!  
  
Bakura- haha- hey!! What????  
  
Shimi- Bye now! 


End file.
